


Love Conquers All

by tsubasa_1742



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lemon, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasa_1742/pseuds/tsubasa_1742
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A True Love Story. Four years apart from one another can be difficult. How will Shikamaru and Ino manage to maintain their long distance love? What kind of emotions, or maybe even people, will get in the way? Will love truly conquer all or will the distance be too much to bear? Please read and see. ShikaIno, AU, Sequel, Lemon, Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on Love Conquers All: A day in the life of the couple apart, missing one another terribly. And maybe a little bit of teasing thrown into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright here is the beginning of the A True Love Story sequel. Each chapter is going to be at a time throughout the four years of Shika's college days. There really isn't too much of a plot to it, I don't think, just all of the drama that comes with being separated from the one that you love. Please be patient with me. It may take a little longer than usual for me to get the chapters out.
> 
> I'm going to be working on a compilation of one-shots with theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs. They are actually going to continue off of my one-shot Ino's Favorite Flowers. It'll just be a bunch of random scenarios in AUs, Manga-Verse, Anime-Verse, where Shikamaru and/or Ino are confessing their love to one another. The ratings will very most likely due to language and other 'things' on my end *cough cough*. So keep an eye out for them please. I've already got two scenarios that I am just itching to write.

Year 1 of 4, July 21st

"Morning, Ino, dear," Yamanaka Mai greeted her daughter cheerfully.

The platinum blond teenager was not feeling so jolly that morning. She hadn't been feeling very happy for many mornings. Especially after Shikamaru, her lifelong best friend, lover, and future husband, left for college. It really was a necessary evil, but that didn't make it any easier on her, let alone him. He was working hard over at the University of Konoha and she was sitting at her family run flower shop, feeling utterly depressed. There just had to be something else that she could do to help provide for their future!

But in reality, she really was doing quite a bit. She had worked nearly every day, saving every ryo she earned to help them in the future purchase of a house. Even so, Ino felt as if she could be doing so much more!

"What's so good about it?" she pouted rudely, her head resting on her folded arms atop the counter the register occupied.

Mai just rolled her eyes at her wayward daughter's attitude. She knew the young girl had been missing her boyfriend, but summer break was coming up soon. The two would finally be back together after having been separated for nearly four months and she would most likely not see hide nor hair of her daughter for the six week vacation period.

Ino continued to pout at the register, even as a customer entered into the shop in search of some perennials. They were a little late in the season to be gardening, but Ino wasn't going to inform the would-be do-it-yourself-ers of that and neither was her mother.

'Every ryo counts,' Ino thought with a greedy smirk.

She sighed gratefully when her mother moved to assist the patron. She really wasn't in the mood that morning. Each day away from Shikamaru had just dragged on and on! Summer break was only a week away and it was all she could think about! But in the process of doing nothing but thinking of the vacation, it seemed to make the days go by even slower. All she wanted was to see his face and feel his arms around her! All she wanted was to kiss his lips and hear his alluring voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear all night long. All she wanted was to not have to talk to him through a cell phone and spend every waking moment with him. Was that really so much to ask?!

Apparently it was…

Ino sighed again and leaned away from the counter top, tipping back precariously on the stool she occupied. She really should do something to distract herself. With a resigned frown, she arose from her perch and made to enter into the back office. She could go over the orders and finances of the shop one more time and make certain that everything was in order.

The office itself was quiet small and would cause a more claustrophobic person to be constantly on edge. A single blinded window allowed sunlight to filter through from behind the wooden desk that took up much of the space in the center of the room.

Ino wiggled between one edge of the desk and a set of metal shelves, which stored the flower shop's hard copies and documentations, to take a seat in the swivel chair stationed behind the all-encompassing piece of furniture. Riffling through several drawers, she unearthed the shop's ledger and scanned through several pages.

Ino had embarked on a lot of positive changes for the store that assisted in the increase in finances. She negotiated with their past suppliers to bring down prices in items that they ordered in bulk. After being in business with them for fifteen plus years it was the least they could to do give the Yamanaka family a discount. Because of Ino's efforts, she was even allowed to give herself a substantial pay raise. She would do just about anything to help secure her future with Shikamaru.

She shook her head dejectedly; the paperwork just wasn't keeping her distracted. Returning the files to their original home, she squeezed out from behind the desk and into the main showroom of the shop. The display area itself was where they stored all of the tools, seeds, bulbs and landscaping décor. The real place to be was the greenhouse.

With a happy smile now gracing her features, Ino moved to the glasshouse. It was truly a sight to behold. Vining plants climbed and stretched up the perpendicular brick wall of the store toward the ceiling, bundles of vividly colored decorative flowers hung from nearly every hole in the metal work holding up the ceiling of the greenhouse. Vegetables were stationed around the periphery while vibrant, colorful flowers and saplings occupied the center floor. The smell was rich, earthy and comforting; the temperature warm and moist, especially during that particular month in summer.

Gathering up a nearby hose, Ino moved to water the perennials. Her smile grew when she took notice of the vivid violet irises, already halfway through their blooming cycle. Irises now reminded her of Shikamaru. They brought back sweet memories of the corsage that he had given her on her seventeenth birthday.

Ino could feel a dull throbbing deep in her chest, symbolizing the ache of her loneliness. She missed Shikamaru so terribly. Summer vacation really couldn't come fast enough…

She shook her head quickly, an attempt to chase away her depression and sad thoughts. It wasn't like they were never going to see each other again! One more week and he would be there with her. One more week and he would be touching her again…

Ino blushed hotly at that thought, the familiar throbbing ache between her thighs eliciting a shiver. Oh, how she missed his touch. She yearned for it like a stranded man longed for water. To just have his hands back on her would be like giving that same deserted man a cool, refreshing drink. Her body ached for him, it throbbed and tingled and craved his touch. She wanted those sure, strong hands playing over her flesh, pressing between her thighs, coaxing out long, drawn-out orgasms from her overly sensitized form. She wanted to hear his voice whispering into her ear, telling her of all the things he wanted to do to her, whispering dirty little orders that she wanted to willingly and eagerly oblige, calling her name out in the throes of passion while they achieved the peak of their satisfaction together with shuddering jerks of loosening muscles.

Ino was practically panting at that point, her mind working in ways that it never had prior to their first time nearly ten months ago. Shikamaru had corrupted her. He had changed her and made her into a sensual vixen that craved heated words and eager touches. If someone had told her this was how things would turn out a year ago she would have laughed at them...

As it stood, Ino could hardly get Shikamaru out of her mind. She constantly thought about him and desired his touch and presence. She had even found herself forced to satisfy herself on a number of occasions… Her overly-sexed mind conjured up scenario after scenario during the day so that it was almost impossible to fall asleep at night until she smothered the fire that burned deep inside of her belly.

"Excuse me, miss."

Ino jerked around quickly, taking note of the earlier customer her mother had been assisting. Her limbs trembled slightly, practically advertising her charged state of physical frustration. She just needed to keep herself under control for a few more days; that was all!

"Yes, what can I help you with?" she responded in a slightly strained voice, moving forward to assist the patron.

The very act of walking was almost too pleasurably painful as her thighs pressed tightly together against her moist sex. Today was just going to be one of those days…

* * *

Shikamaru practically rolled his eyes into the very back of his skull. He was frustrated, bored and finding it very difficult to follow the lecture that day. This was a bad thing. He had a first semester test that this mundane, overwhelmingly boring topic was going to be on just before summer vacation and he needed to pass it. He needed to do well for his future with Ino. At that point, she was the only thing keeping him from throwing in the towel.

Shikamaru was never really the studious type; he just happened to comprehend things better than others, which was a fortunate thing. He knew what needed to be done to get the job over with as quickly and precisely as possible. The goal of college was to please the professor. Give them what they want in the assignments and everything else would just fall right into place.

So far his GPA was stellar, the classes were just so monotonous! There were so many other things that he would rather be doing! First of which would be spending time with Ino! He missed her so much it physically hurt! Every day spent without her was agonizing.

Shikamaru glowered darkly. He needed to keep his mind on the task at hand. Thinking about Ino was only going to make his need for her that much worse. He just wanted a break! He was feeling overloaded with all of the newness of everything. Dormitory and camps life were something entirely different to him. Half of his classmates partied all the time while the other clicked up with clubs and whatnot. He himself joined the shogi club in a desperate attempt to socialize and distract himself from his love-sickness.

Shikamaru sighed deeply, leaning back in his chair to pop his spine loudly. The tightness in his shoulders was increasing with each passing day and he needed his sweet Ino's touch to make it all better.

'Ugh, stop thinking about her for two seconds!' he thought angrily, taking in the classroom and its occupants.

Everything was just so stark and plain, adding to the boredom and dullness. Slightly stadium seated, Shikamaru occupied a desk nearest to the exit, somewhere around the middle row. Only half of the actual class had bothered to show up that day and Shikamaru was beginning to resent those that were frequently absent. Most of the time, those that weren't there were sleeping in in preparation for a party that night.

His only saving grace was the Sensei. Jiraiya was an older, animated man that enjoyed talking about English literatures and was fascinated and excited by the subject. His love for the topic translated well into the lectures and helped to keep Shikamaru awake, most of the time.

Finally, the bell dismissing the class rang and Shikamaru stretched grandly, popping his back and shoulders audibly. The day was at last over! Seven more to go and he would be heading home to see his beautiful Ino!

'There you go again thinking about her,' he thought irritably.

With another roll of his eyes, he made his way down the small set of stairs and out the door. There really wouldn't be that much studying for him that night. He needed a little bit of time to decompress. What he really needed was to hear her voice for a little while that night and then he could relax and take it easy for the rest of the week.

He and Ino had made it a habit to call one another once every week. It had become a little tedious sitting on the phone on a nightly basis trying to think up what to say. They texted one another throughout the week, but Fridays were their days to talk to one another and Shikamaru waited for them anxiously each week.

Upon exiting the building, the sweltering summer heat consumed his form and caused him to break out into an immediate sweat. He hated the heat and being sticky all day long until he could get back to his dorm and shower. With a disappointed shake of his head, Shikamaru made his way through the University Park on his way to the east gate. His dormitories were just on the other side, but it was still a fifteen minute walk. He passed by several familiar faces and found himself accosted by some classmates.

"Hey, Nara! What are you doing tonight?!" an upperclassman by the name of Kankuro asked with an excited grin.

"Studying," he answered flatly, not really feeling like going to a party that night, which was what he assumed was going to be Kankuro's next question.

"Aw, man! That's boring! You should come out and party with me and some of the guys!" he encouraged, his grin growing wider.

"Nah, I'm good man. Maybe next time," Shikamaru shrugged, continuing on his way.

Kankuro just shook his head, his grin wavering, and walked in the opposite direction of the underclassman. Shikamaru continued on his way back to the dorms. The local flora and vegetation were in full bloom and even that happened to remind him of Ino.

'I really just need to get back and call her,' he thought crossly.

"I'm home!" he called out in an attempt to be polite and alert his roommate.

Unfortunately, the roommate was home as well and Shikamaru scowled at him unpleasantly. Of all the people that could have been his roommate, it just had to be Hyuga Neji. The lavender eyed upperclassman glowered right back, not even attempting to be polite as he continued to read on the couch in the common room.

Surly it was a stupid rule to room underclassman with a sempai just so the upperclassman could keep an eye on the kohai. It really was an idiotic rule. Nevertheless, it was still enforced and Shikamaru was stuck with his mortal enemy; the one that hurt Ino, twice.

The only positive thing about having Neji as a roommate was that he was quiet and clean. He never had to worry about the Hyuga bothering him and getting in his way either.

With little more greeting, Shikamaru continued back into his room. The space was really no more than a glorified closet, cramped and plain, with a full size bed and desk the only furniture able to fit into the small space. That was another thing that irritated him about college life: being that Neji was the sempai he got the better accommodations until he went up to the next year. Oh well, it was a space that Shikamaru could call his own, even though Neji's room was right next to his and the walls were paper thin.

Shikamaru flopped back down onto his bed limply, retrieving his phone from its hiding place underneath his pillow. By now it was six o'clock and Ino would have gotten out of work maybe thirty minutes ago. Pressing the lock button, a goofy grin played across his features at the sight of the waiting screensaver. It wasn't anything too extreme, just a picture of Ino giving him bedroom eyes. He practically had to blackmail her to get her to take it and then threaten her before she actually sent it. She was far too coy sometimes and Shikamaru smirked at the prospect of breaking her of that after marriage. As it stood, he really didn't get to spend enough time with her to do it before then.

Being away from her had been very difficult, but he maintained his strength. He knew that he needed to be strong for the both of them, even if it made him seem unfeeling at times. It wasn't in his nature to cry over something he couldn't really do anything about. It suited him far more to hold Ino as she cried and be brave and courageous for the both of them. It would take time but, in the end, they would be happy together. It was a small sacrifice to pay to help secure their future together. With his upcoming degree he would be able to get a good paying job as a company executive. With that, he could be the stereotypical bread winner, making a living to support his loved ones.

With little hesitance and patience, he dialed Ino's number, waiting impatiently for the answering voice that would instantaneously sooth his tired soul.

It didn't take more than two rings for her to pick up, "Shika!" Ino's voice cheered on the other end of the line.

His heart immediately felt lighter and his limbs sagged into the comfort of his bed, "Hey, Ino," he murmured, his voice soft and endearing.

"Oh, my, god! I miss you so much! Just come home now!" she pleaded, only half serious because she knew that he couldn't.

"I miss you too," Shikamaru responded, her sweet words making his heart soar.

"How was your day?" she asked, her voice sounding excited.

"Eh, it was alright I guess," Shikamaru answered in his usual blasé way.

"You had English Lit today didn't you?" she continued, not put off in the least by his lack of conversation skills. He had always been like that after all.

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered back, yawning a moment later and cracking his jaw.

"How's Jiraiya-Sensei doing?" she asked sweetly, her tone becoming something akin to the sound of an angel's song.

"He's doing good," he responded, deciding to throw her a bone and give her a little more, "We went over Oliver Twist today."

"Oh, I like that book!" Ino commented enthusiastically, her interest peaked.

"Yeah it's not bad," Shikamaru concurred, nodding even though she couldn't see, "How 'bout your day?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Her tone was decidedly different; there was a ting of hunger in the lilt of her voice and it just _did_ something to him. Shikamaru could feel his stomach muscles clench with desire along with the stirring of his lower anatomy.

His answer came after a too long pause and an audible gulp, "Yeah?"

'Oh, god. What is she going to do to me?' he thought excitedly.

"Mmm-hmm," she practically purred into his ear and Shikamaru wondered what she was doing on the other end of the line.

He could hear her lick her lips and breathe out a heated sigh. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine her there with him.

"What exactly were you thinking about?" he goaded, wanting to hear her talk dirty to him.

"Shika," she chastised softly, a soft moan of a sound that rang soundly through his ears.

Shikamaru practically groaned, his mind working in perverse ways by supplying a tempting visual of his beautiful, blond lover. Oh, how he missed her. He missed being near her, with her, _inside_ her. On more than one occasion he had to take care of his craving, unable to find any solace until he released his pent up needs. One more week and he could thrust deep into her soft, yielding flesh and make her quiver around his hard flesh.

"Ino, don't tease me," he growled lowly, hearing her gasp at his rough tone.

'Fuck!' he thought desperately, his dick now completely hard and wanting.

"I'm not trying to," she murmured, her voice sultry and sensual.

Shikamaru groaned out quietly. Fuck; if only the walls weren't so thin he would be seducing her with his words instead!

"Shika," she purred again, a soft gasp at the end of his name.

She had to be touching herself, there was just no way she wasn't when she was making noises like that.

"Shit, Ino!" he groaned dejectedly, "I'm sorry, but not now! My fucking roommate is here and I can't do anything," he knew he sounded like he was pouting because he was.

She just chuckled lightly on the other end of the phone, "Sorry, Shika," she assuaged, "I just miss you so much."

"I know," he grumbled dejectedly, trying to calm down his heated body.

It was amazing how just the tone of her voice and a few little sounds could make him go from zero to one hundred in no time flat. He knew that his hunger for her would never be satiated. He would always crave Ino until the day he died.

"Hey, listen," she said, her tone back to normal, "I'm gonna go make dinner for the family. Keep texting me?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed out, his erection waning slightly.

"Ok, I love you," she murmured sweetly, already knowing his response.

"Love you too," he murmured back, ending the call after that.

Shikamaru rolled over onto his belly and closed his eyes, trying to wipe his mind clean of all thoughts and maybe doze off for a nap until his grumbling stomach woke him up for dinner. Several moments passed before he was alerted to a message by the vibration of his phone. With a slightly irritated grumble, he unlocked his phone and read the message with a lazy expression.

_I can't wait to feel you inside me. ;*_

All Shikamaru could do was grit his teeth against his expletive and press his reawakened cock into the cushion of his mattress for a little relief. She was really going to get it when he got home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that. I did some research on Japanese colleges to help compensate for my lack of knowledge. I don't believe it's common at all for them to have roommates, but I wanted to have Neji in there for a little bit of friction and tension. Fair warning, a lot of this story is probably going to be smut…I enjoy writing it after all… If you like that chapter, please write a comment or leave a kudo!
> 
> Next Time on Love Conquers All: It's finally summer break. Shikamaru has made his way home and Ino couldn't possibly be happier. Well, she could if Shikamaru's parents weren't cock blocking them… Oh well, it was their house after all… Where could they possibly go to be alone?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on Love Conquers All: It's finally summer break. Shikamaru has made his way home and Ino couldn't possibly be happier. Well, she could if Shikamaru's parents weren't cock blocking them… Oh well, it was their house after all… Where could they possibly go to be alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will try and write each chapter as quickly as I can. I have a few other ShikaIno projects that I've been working on so it may take a little bit. Please be patient with me.

Year 1 of 4, July 28th

Shikamaru was beginning to get irritated. Train rides were already overly tedious, but to be on one for six hours was pushing the limit of his patience. He wanted to be home already! He wanted to be with Ino, in her arms, holding her to him with all the strength that he possessed. He figured that his next goal in life, after graduating college, marriage, and fatherhood would be to invent a time machine, but once achieving all of those other goals it would probably be a moot point.

He sighed loudly, the train's motion jostling him slightly in his seat. There weren't too many occupants on the shuttle with him. This was a surprise as it was summer break. He figured there would be numerous college students heading home for the holiday, but he had gotten up early, for a college student anyway. He just couldn't wait! He could hardly sleep the night before. All he managed to do was toss and turn and get kinks in his limbs from the awkward positions he ended up in. Eight a.m. was more than early enough for him to be on his way.

At that point he was nearing the end of his long journey and the text messages Ino was sending him were becoming more frequent, impatient, and sexual. Shikamaru found himself blushing several times at what he read, glancing from side to side to make certain that no one was taking notice of him and his less than calm state.

The familiar buzz of his phone alerted him to a new message and he was almost too frustrated to look at it. If he didn't, though, Ino would surly pout and he didn't want her pouting, he wanted her screaming… With a resigned sigh, he unlocked his screen and skimmed the text.

_Shika! I want you to cum…_

Another buzz after he blushed heatedly.

_home to me! :D_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. She was being a brat…but her dirty words were sending chills throughout his limbs and sparks of electricity into his very gut.

Why did she have to be like this when he was away?! Couldn't she be this smoldering temptress when he was right in front of her?! He wanted her to be bold sometimes. He wanted her to drop to her knees and take him into her mouth without any preamble or prompting. But he supposed that if she acted that way it would get boring. He liked that she was a vixen over the phone and a timid cherub when he was in her presence. At the very least he knew she thought dirty things and enjoyed the way he touched her and made love to her.

He texted her back quickly, willing his boner to calm itself. He wouldn't be getting any until much later anyways; he was pretty certain of that.

_Patience is a virtue._

Several moments later and there was an answering buzz.

_You're no fun! :p_

He just sent a wink emoticon in answer and left it at that. The station he would be arriving at was coming up soon as it was. The telling destination point was announced over the train's intercom. Shikamaru had to force himself not to stand and fidget anxiously by the doors. He needed to take a page from his own book about being patient.

The train slowed gradually, finally coming to a lurching stop before the doors opened and, after gathering his duffle, Shikamaru stepped out onto the connecting station. The air was still sweltering, humid and sticky and he wished uselessly that summer wasn't so damn hot!

"Shikamaru!"

The dark haired teen turned to take in the presence of his father, waiting near an exit and looking entirely relaxed. With an appreciative grin, Shikamaru made his way over to the older Nara.

"Hey, dad," he greeted amicably, his shoulder weighted slightly from his luggage.

"Hey, kid," Shikaku smirked, "Did you bring the entire apartment back with you?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, gesturing for his father to lead the way to the car. He was beginning to feel fatigued from his lack of sleep and the long journey. He really didn't feel like getting teased by his old man at that point. Shikaku simply shrugged and lead the way.

Once seated in the air conditioned vehicle, Shikamaru leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief. Now it was only a matter of a thirty minute drive and he would be able to see Ino again. He would finally be able to hold her after being apart from her for nearly four months.

"How has school been going, son?"

"As good as can be expected," Shikamaru answered back cryptically.

Shikaku just stared at him with a blank expression aside from a raised eyebrow. His son had never really been a chatty person and he supposed he may have had something to do with it. He also got focused on something so intensely that everything else in his life seemed to fall away. And he knew his son was prone to slight bouts of obsession and feeling inadequate. It was like looking at a mirror…

"Well, if things ever get rough you know you can call your mother and me," Shikaku assured, leaving the conversation at that.

Silence overtook the vehicle at that point and Shikamaru began to doze before his father spoke up again.

"I don't know if I tell you this enough, son," he began in a monotone, "but I'm proud of you."

Shikamaru looked over to his father with a weary expression on his face. He was right, his father was never the kind of guy to be all emotional or touchy-feely and he was grateful for that. This was a rare occurrence to receive praise from his old man and for some reason it bordered on awkward. He knew his father was proud of him, so the older Nara really didn't need to express it vocally.

"Thanks, dad," Shikamaru muttered, a faint, accepting smile playing across his lips.

* * *

Ino was also feeling overly impatient while she awaited Shikamaru's arrival. The living room of his family's home was silent aside from her eager fidgeting and shuffling. Several times upon arriving at the house she had stood to pace until she was asked to sit down by Yoshino.

Shikamaru's mother was being far more patient than her and some small part of Ino wished that she could seem as poise. The other part of her couldn't wait for Shikamaru and continued to fidget eagerly.

She was on the verge of standing to pace again when Yoshino distracted her, "Ino, I understand you miss him, but please. You're making _me_ edgy!"

Ino blushed hotly, clenching her fists and pressing her thighs together in an attempt to still herself, "I'm sorry, Yoshino. I just–."

"Miss him. I know hon, but you'll have six weeks to enjoy yourselves. So just chill out."

Chill out. Shikamaru would always tell her that. Ino smiled to herself. So he did take after his mother, even just a little.

"What do you think you two will do while he's here?" Yoshino asked politely, in an attempt to distract her future daughter-in-law. The younger woman's answering blush was answer enough for her and she raised her eyebrows.

Ino couldn't look at Yoshino. She knew the older woman was aware of just what the two of them wanted to be up to. She had practically caught the pair of them in the act their first time. It had already happened and there wasn't much use crying over spilt milk, but Shikamaru's mother made it very clear that, so long as she was at the house, stuff like that would _not_ be happening under her roof again.

Ino understood her wishes, but that didn't stop her from craving her lover. They were going to need to think of some way to get away from it all so they could do whatever they wanted to their hearts' content.

She didn't have much further to think on this topic as Shikaku entered into the house, followed soon after by Shikamaru. It was as if time stood still for an instant. A feeling of tranquility and serenity washed over Ino when her eyes met his. Only a moment later and the peacefulness was consumed by a fire in her belly and a throbbing between her thighs that would not be satiated without his knowing touch. She breathed out heavily, her heart coming to hammer somewhere in her throat. Standing from the couch, she made her way over to her best friend quickly and flung her arms around his neck to hug him tightly to herself.

Shikamaru grinned happily, closing his eyes to just _feel_ Ino against him. His other senses came to join in the symphony of their reunion only a second later. The feel of her was first and foremost in his thoughts. She was warm and light even as she clung tightly to his neck, practically dangling from his strong shoulders. Her overwhelming, intoxicating floral scent hazed over his thoughts, consuming him and drawing him deeper into her loving embrace. He could hear her excited breathing against his ear, a cross between sobs of happiness and sensual panting.

Surly she didn't know what she was doing to him. She must not have had a clue that her very nearness could elicit such a powerful reaction from him. He was instantly hard and he clutched her to him so tightly that she almost lost her breath. He wanted her so badly at that point, but some miniscule part of his conscious spoke to him, reminding him of his family's presence and it wouldn't do to simply push her up against the nearest wall and have his way with her.

With a clenched jaw and drawing deeply on his self-control, Shikamaru simply pressed his lips to her soft neck and whispered, "I missed you."

Ino shivered desperately, feeling his lips grazing along the curve of her neck. She could hardly stand it anymore! The fire inside of her belly was all-consuming and she wanted to put it out! His hands on her hips drew her mind away from her baser needs as he pushed her back gently. They did have others present after all. She blushed heatedly when she took notice of the knowing looks of the Nara family. She couldn't look at them now!

Shikamaru just snorted at her complete about-face. Amazing how a little bit of reality could change things. They were in their own little world for a few minutes and everything else just faded away. He wanted to stay in that little world as long as he could while he was there so, with an unreadable expression, he dragged Ino up the stairs by her wrist, the pretty blond behind him blushing the entire way.

"You'd better not shut your door, Nara Shikamaru," his mother threatened.

The only response he gave was a defeated grumble. He knew that his parents wouldn't allow them to do whatever they wanted while he was there. It was, after all, their house and he had to follow the rules they had established. He and Ino really were going to have to get away from it all so they could do whatever they wanted…

Even though he knew better, it didn't keep Shikamaru from wanting to simply push Ino down onto his bed and have his way with her. He wanted to familiarize himself with her flavor again. God, why did she have to be so fucking desirable!

Upon entering into his bedroom, door wide open, he kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it and did not want to stop. His lips descended upon hers and took her breath away.

Ino could hardly contain her heated moan when she felt Shikamaru's mouth pressing insistently against her own. Without hesitation, she opened her lips to him and tangled her tongue with his. It had been far too long since she had felt this sensation and she never wanted it to stop. Her arms wrapped around his neck once again, fingers eager to wind through his dark hair.

Shikamaru practically growled into her mouth when his hair came loose from its tie. She had a fixation on his hair and at some points it was irritating but, at that moment, with her nibble fingers combing through the strands, he wasn't complaining.

"Ino," breathed into her mouth, sending a shiver through her limbs and causing her belly to clench with need.

His hands were finally on her again and oh how it made her blood sing through her veins. His arms coiled tightly around her waist, hands gripping firmly at her ass while he pressed her hips forward against his own. She could feel him! He was so unbelievably hard and hot. The heat beneath practically scalded her skin and caused a sharp gasp to be wrenched from her throat.

"Oh, please," she whimpered quietly, widening her stance and wishing so desperately that his hands would touch her where she wanted them the most.

The two hardly made it passed the bedroom door and they could barely get enough of the other's presence! Hands stole beneath clothes to caress eager, trembling flesh, eliciting hushed, passionate sounds. The heat and sexual tension were overwhelming and, with little control, Ino dragged Shikamaru over to the bed.

Shikamaru blinked, awed, when Ino pressed him to sit at the edge of his mattress. She soon followed after him, straddling his hips while her mouth came down upon his to kiss him deeply. His hands had a mind of their own and worked their way up the short length of her dress to knead at her full bottom.

That wasn't where she wanted his hands to be! "Touch me there," she whispered against his eager open mouth.

"Where?" he grinned knowingly, teasing her mercilessly.

"Please," she begged, panting out when his lips moved to kiss along the swell of her breasts at the top of her dress. She was on fire and could hardly take it anymore. She just wanted to feel him all around her!

With a vindictive smirk, he withdrew his hands from her bottom to caress the tops of her thighs with firm, sensual strokes, "Here?" he asked playfully, his thumbs coming to caress at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

Ino gasped out impatiently, arching her back and pressing her chest closer to his open mouthed kisses. His hands were almost there! Just another inch and he would be touching her burning heat.

Shikamaru's grin grew against the skin of her chest. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra under the little sundress she had on and was sorely tempted to slide down the straps so he could kiss at her tightened nipples. He was certain she would kill him if he moved his hands away from her heat though. She was practically crawling up the walls as it was.

'A little teasing never hurt anyone,' he thought roguishly, moving his grasp from her thighs up along her front to press against her tight belly, the fabric of the sundress stretching to accommodate his hands.

"Here?" he purred, mouthing her tight nipple through her dress and biting at it until she mewled softly.

That was finally all she could take. With her mind in a lust-filled haze, she pressed her heat down against Shikamaru's lap, feeling the hardness of his erection, and ground down against him. Irresistible jolts of pleasure coursed through her thighs and lower belly while she leaned back exaggeratedly and continued to rut against her lover. She knew she would regret her brazen actions later but, at that moment, she didn't care. She wanted the release her body had been craving for month.

Shikamaru was hard-pressed to restrain his startled groan. All that came out was a softened grunt when he felt Ino grinding down against his cock. God, she was eager! It felt so incredible to know the woman he had loved and desired practically all his life wanted him just as desperately. His hands gripped tightly at her hips, pressing her down against him harder while his own pushed up into her covered heat.

'Fuck!' he thought desperately, his heart hammering around in his chest while his limbs trembled with the prospect of his approaching release.

If they kept up like the way they were, surly they would finish in no time…

The sound of a presence ascending the stairs was like being tossed into the depths of an icy lake. The pair jerked apart quickly, Ino reclining back on the palms of her hands against the bed while Shikamaru rushed to sit at his desk and look nonchalant.

Only a few heart beats later and Yoshino was peering into the room with a knowing if not irritated expression on her face, "How 'bout you two go for a walk or something?" she recommended, but they both knew it was more of an order than a suggestion.

Shikamaru sighed with an overwhelmed expression and Ino gave his mother an apologetic smile while blushing heatedly. They just weren't able to control themselves…

* * *

By that time, it was two in the afternoon. The heat was at its very peak, but the couple still dozed underneath their cloud gazing tree quietly. It was far too hot to cuddle, so they settled for simply holding hands. Happy glances were exchange every once in a while and little bits of conversations unfolded throughout the remainder of the afternoon into the evening.

Popcorn shaped cloud puffs dragged slowly across the sky, obscuring the sun and casting occasional shadows over the entire area. The shade of the red maple tree was also helping to cool things down a little along with a light breeze.

"How are we gonna get some alone time?" Shikamaru muttered, knowing that Ino was blushing cutely without even having to look at her.

Shikamaru chose to think deeply on the possibilities before speaking again. There really weren't too many places that a young, teenage couple could go to get privacy. Ino deserved better than to be taken to a love hotel and they really couldn't afford it in the first place. Where could they go?

Ino made a 'eureka' sound from beside him and Shikamaru turned his head to glance at her, "We could go camping!" she provided excitedly, turning her own head to meet Shikamaru's thoughtful gaze.

Shikamaru almost kicked himself for not thinking of that himself. Ino was brilliant!

"Yeah, that could work," he replied nonchalantly, attempting to act cool when in reality he was feeling excited.

They could go camping and live off the land until they were ready to come back home and have a shower and sleep on a decent surface. It was really their only available option.

Ino knew what his answer would be and smiled happily. They would go camping and escape the real world for a little while. It was the perfect chance for them to be alone and together with no responsibilities aside from taking care of themselves.

With the decision made, Ino muttered, "I'm getting hungry."

Shikamaru grunted beside her, his eyes still taking in the clouds above and his mind playing with all the possibilities of being alone in the woods with Ino. She could scream all she wanted and no one would be there to hear her. He grinned wickedly, idly listening to her comment about food.

"Wanna come over and I'll make you dinner?" she asked sweetly, turning onto her side and caressing her fingers down Shikamaru's arm lovingly.

"Sure," he murmured, smiling softly at her touch and turned his gaze to take in her content smile.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. Inoichi was too busy glaring daggers at him and Shikamaru felt uneasy about talking. The head of the Yamanaka family apparently still hadn't forgiven him for deflowering his daughter and Shikamaru doubt he would until he married the girl. That was his intention, but he wanted to finish college first!

Ino rolled her eyes at her father while they made their way to the door. Shikamaru had already worn out his welcome for that evening and she needed to send him on his way before her father opened his big mouth and wouldn't be capable of shutting it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with an embarrassed blush.

"It's alright," Shikamaru assured, bending forward to kiss her lips chastely.

He was certain her father would not accept any other kinds of PDA and leaned back to witness the cold glare sent his way from behind Ino. His eyebrow rose in a sign of irritation and nervousness.

"Daddy," Ino called sweetly, a guarded smile gracing her features when she turned her head to look at him, "Go away!"

Inoichi practically pouted before heading into the joining living room, poking his head out from behind the wall covertly. Ino just rolled her eyes at her father's protective nature before kissing Shikamaru's cheek sweetly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" she murmured happily, her small hand reaching out to squeeze his.

Shikamaru nodded, leaning forward to kiss her cheek in return. Before he withdrew to leave, he whispered in her ear, "Come see me tonight."

Ino flushed pink, giving him an alluring smile as her response.

* * *

Shikamaru awaited Ino's presence impatiently. Her parents must have taken their time about falling asleep that evening, because it was already one in the morning. He wondered momentarily if maybe Ino had fallen asleep herself. That thought was chased away, though, with the telling light tap on his window.

It took all of his effort not to simply run and throw open the window to let her in. He needed to remain calm and cool. It wouldn't do him any good to show Ino just how desperately he wanted to be with her. She would end up using that to her advantage one day, he was certain of it. However, when she came in through the window from the sturdy limbs of the red maple tree, dressed in a thin camisole and short pajama bottoms, and looked at him with those eyes that expressed the way he felt without even a hint of hesitation he could no longer hide his eagerness. With deft grace, he lifted her into his arms, urging her to wrap her thin legs round his hips while he brought her over to the bed.

Ino gasped out softly in his arm. He was so strong and sure and it was an intoxicating feeling to know that such a handsome, smart, loyal man loved her as deeply as she loved him. Her lips met his gently when he fell back on the bed as quietly as possible. She straddled his hips and, even though she felt his insistent erection pressing against her inner thigh, there was no rush to any of their caresses.

They wanted to take their time that evening. Exploration and re-familiarization was their soul intent. His hands skimmed along her hips, finding their way underneath her thin top to cup her breasts and embrace them gently. Her answering sigh of pleasure was like an orchestra playing in his ears.

"Shika," she breathed out his name softly while tilting her head back.

Keeping them from being together was like trying to stop the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that. It's really different writing for them when there are finally no restrictions. I like it, but I think I like writing when they are at war with their feelings for one another. It's a lot more interesting. Well, please leave a comment or a kudo if you liked this chapter. I have ANOTHER ShikaIno chapter story in the works and this one will be utterly incredible. But I think I'm going to try and write it out entirely before I submit it. Thank you all for the love and support!
> 
> Next time on Love Conquers All: A day of camping and other outdoor 'adventures'…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on Love Conquers All: A day of camping and other outdoor 'adventures'…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter is pretty graphic and involves a little bondage so if that isn't your thing then please avoid it.

Year 1 of 4, July 29th

"Ino, if you're just gonna pout then go get some firewood or something," Shikamaru grumbled, continuing to set out all of the supplies.

Ino continued pouting while purposefully trying to get in the way. She didn't want to be ignored. She expected the first thing Shikamaru would do upon arrival would be to make love to her. When her assumptions had been proven incorrect, she made a show about sulking – sticking out her lip cutely and following him around in an attempt to entice him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her antics. He had been camping before and was fairly certain that Ino had not. He knew better than to go off and have fun before setting up camp. If Ino had it her way, they would be out frolicking in the woods until nightfall and would come back to set up camp by moonlight and Shikamaru didn't feel like dealing with that. Not to mention it was fun to watch her squirm; she had put him through that same torment for so many years; it was slightly satisfying to get back at her.

Ino stuck out her lip further, reaching out to grab at the back of Shikamaru's shirt like a lost child. He was being such a bully! He wasn't paying any attention to her and she was getting irritated.

"Shika!" she whined, watching as he shook his head with a light chuckle.

"Listen, Ino," he murmured lovingly before turning to kiss her forehead sweetly, "Help me set up the tent first and then we can have a little fun, alright?"

Ino nodded enthusiastically while moving to gather together several hollow metal rods. She began putting them together in random order, sliding in whatever fit to what and attempting to make it look like the frame of the tent, but failing miserably.

Shikamaru snickered at Ino's attempt at help. She really was trying, but she seemed to only be making things worse. She was wedging rods into one another and jamming them into the ground. Apparently she was feeling impatient and seemed to want to get the job over and done with.

Ino frowned tersely at her lover's laugh, resenting the smug grin on his face. He was teasing her at that point and she did not appreciate it! With a frustrated huff, she threw the rods to the ground and stomped off, clenching her fists together tightly at his outright laugh.

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Ugh!" she shouted to the world and stormed out of the camp sight.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her antics and continued to set up the campsite. Maybe he could get something accomplished with her out of the way.

* * *

Ino grumbled to herself, making her way through the woods to some unknown destination. She didn't think for one instant that something bad could happen or that she could get lost. The air was still hot and humid, but the forest they were presiding in was shrouded and shaded by tall pine trees. It may have been her idea to go camping, but she really hadn't the first clue how to go about the process. She wasn't exactly nature girl, after all.

After several minutes of walking and surveying the area, she realized that everything in the woods looked the same no matter where you went. She also realized that after turning around several times she could not recall the way from which she had come. This was not a good thing…

Before she could get too concerned, she came upon the lake the camp grounds surrounded. At least she knew she was in the center of the area and from there it shouldn't have been too hard to find her way to the outer tree line.

The water looked so clean and fresh, it almost seemed like a crime not to enjoy it. With a content smile on her face, her previous spat with Shikamaru all but forgotten, she sat at the edge of the lake and began to soak her feet. The forest was so peaceful and tranquil. Ino found it amazing how being out in nature could have such a calming effect on one's soul, until she was shoved into the cold water of the lake.

With a dramatic inhale, she broke the surface and shouted angrily, "Shikamaru!" looking much like a drowned, ornery cat.

"That's what you get for wandering off and not helping me set up," he chastised, beginning to remove his clothing.

Her next words were stolen away, her eye wandering along the planes of bare skin with each piece of clothing he removed. She was certain if she weren't feeling as needy as she was that she would have continued to yell at him.

Shikamaru grinned at her wickedly, standing tall in his boxer briefs. He knew that her eyes were on him. He knew that she was fixated on his every move, so he made to tease her a little more. He placed his thumbs within the waistband of his undergarment and trailed them along the band in a teasing manner.

Ino glared at him heatedly. Two could play at that game. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she wrenched her soaking wet dress above her head and tossed it onto dry land. Her eyes met Shikamaru's with the light of a challenge while she reached back to the clasp of her brassiere with a sultry smile on her face.

Shikamaru's mouth went dry and he completely forgot about teasing Ino once she removed her bra. Her full, pale breasts came into view, her nipples hardened, most likely due to the temperature of the water. His eyes took in her movements as she tossed her bra onto the shore and made a show about playing with her chest.

Ino moaned out softly while cupping herself and pinching lightly at her nipples. Her ploy was working perfectly and she grinned when Shikamaru shucked off his last article of clothing and jumped into the water after her.

"Shit, cold!" he swore loudly, shivering and shrinking away from the frigid temperature in more ways than one.

'Well, there goes my boner,' he thought irritably, glaring at Ino as she grinned wickedly at him and proceeded to swim away.

"Serves you right," she chastised halfheartedly.

"Don't be like that," Shikamaru grumbled, swimming after her, "We're supposed to be having fun."

"Oh, I'm having fun," she assured with a vindictive smirk, "watching your teeny-weeny winky shrink in the cold water has been the highlight of this trip."

Shikamaru glared at her heatedly. He would show her who was teeny-weeny.

"I don't know how that could possibly be topped," she continued to egg him on, even as he loomed nearer.

Before he could pounce on her, her eyes lit up with excitement, "Let's play Marco Polo!"

Shikamaru gave her a skeptical look, even as she swam closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her touch alone sent sparks through his body and were it not for the cold water he would be more than raring to go.

Ino smiled gently at his skeptical expression, kissing him sweetly on the lips, "You're it," she ginned, moving to spin him around and disorient him as best as she could.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes flippantly before closing them. He would play along, for now.

"Ok!" she cheered from somewhere behind him, "Count to ten!"

Shikamaru obeyed with little hesitation and listened as she took in a big gulp of air and dove underwater. This wouldn't be too hard. Ino wasn't exactly the most agile or fastest swimmer. Finishing his count, he listened for the slightest disturbance of water.

"Marco," he grumbled crossly.

"Polo," he heard her call out in a goofy, high-pitched voice.

She was far enough away that she would be able to move if he approached her too quickly. He treaded his way in the direction of her voice before calling out again.

"Marco."

"Polo," she answered in a deep tone this time, causing him to chuckle lightly at her silliness.

She was closer now and his toes grazed against the loose soil at the bottom of the lake. She was close to the shore. He took notice of a slight disturbance of the water and grumbled out to himself.

"Cheater," he muttered, "Fish out of water."

With that, he opened his eyes to witness Ino wiggling into her soaking wet dress and gathering his clothes together in her arms.

'Oh, fuck, no,' he thought with an apprehensive look.

She just grinned at him wickedly and proceeded to sprint in the direction she thought the campsite was in, leaving Shikamaru to clamber out of the lake and run after her in the buff. Her evil cackling travelled back to him even as he chased after the devious little blond.

Despite her lack of directional sense, she managed to make it back to the campsite. She didn't have much of a lead on her lover and was quickly snatched up when she attempted to lock herself in the car and gloat from inside. Ino squeaked indignantly when he hoisted her over his shoulder and smacked at her ass in a reprimanding manner.

"Ok," she heard him grumble and watched nervously as he gathered a few items together in his free hand, "It's time for your punishment."

"Punishment?" Ino parroted, feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yup," his response was unhelpful.

"What are you gonna do?"

He neglected to answer her inquiry, instead, moving to the nearest tree around the campsite. He set her onto her feet and pressed her back into the rough bark of the trunk. The look in his eyes gave her no more answer than his voice did and Ino found herself gasping when he wrenched her wet dress off of her thin fame and tossed it behind him, leaving her bare, aside from her panties.

"Give me your wrists," he ordered, his voice slightly deeper.

Ino recognized the tone and followed his instruction, feeling a tingle coursing through her belly and leading down to her inner thighs. She watched with curious eyes as he revealed a thin rope to her. He bound her wrists together, flinging the excess over a sturdy limb of the tree a moment later. Ino gasped out softly, beginning to feel excited at the prospects of her lover's actions when he tugged at the end of the rope until her wrists were suspended in the air and she was forced to stand on her tip toes.

"Good," he practically purred with a pleased expression while fastening the rope and cutting off the extra with a switchblade, "Give me your left leg," he ordered and gave Ino a warning glare when she hesitated.

She lifted her thigh to his hip and shuddered when his hand stroked along the soft pale skin before he moved to doubled up the rope. He cut it in half, then proceeded to double up one of the halves before looping it around her thigh. He followed the same pattern with her wrists, tossing the extra over the tree limb and securing it before repeating the same action with her opposite leg. His final action was to press the flat end of the switchblade against each of her hips to cut off her panties cleanly.

Shikamaru stepped back to admire his handy work. Ino was now suspended completely from the tree's limbs, her legs spread wide and bent at the knee while her calves dangled limply in the air. Her folds were on display and already glistening wet with her anticipation.

Ino couldn't help but blush while Shikamaru surveyed his efforts. She was left completely bare and wide open to his eager gaze. Despite her utter embarrassment, she could feel her insides throbbing with need. Her breaths came in eager pants as Shikamaru grinned at her lecherously.

"The safe word is pineapple," he smirked, enjoying Ino's lewd expression.

"Safe word?" she breathed out, feeling more excited at that point than embarrassed.

"If anything starts to go numb, or I start to get too rough with you, I want you to say that word. I don't plan to go easy on you this time, Ino," he murmured quietly, his heated gaze tracing over her body leisurely.

He was fully erect and standing before her as if it were the most normal and natural thing in the world to him. It excited her to know that he was so comfortable with her. It empowered her to know that she had such an effect on his lower anatomy. Her insides clenched excitedly in an attempt to relieve some of her growing need.

With little more waiting, Shikamaru lifted his index and middle fingers to her lips, breathing out an order, "Suck."

Ino complied eagerly, her eyes fixated on his and watching for any minute change in his features or posture. His reaction to her was instantaneous. She could see his cock jump excitedly and feel his eyes burning into hers as he took a step forward. His free hand lifted to grip tightly at her breast and pinch at her nipple, eliciting a keening whimper and a shudder from her willing body.

Shikamaru could feel his self-control slipping away while Ino's tongue swirled around the sensitive pads of his fingers, moistening the digits in preparation for his next action. He pulled his fingers free, smirking at the pop that came from the suction of her lips. His presence was commanding and intoxicating while he brought his fingers down to her entrance slowly, teasingly.

Ino let out a startled shout when Shikamaru's fingers pressed into her quickly, pushing in as deeply as they could go before dragging them back out slowly and pressing his fingertips against her upper wall, against that spot that made her need to go. Her hips wiggled uselessly, attempting to urge him on, but he just followed his own random rhythm. He would press in deeply, pumping in and out just a fraction while his palm cupped over her clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves before withdrawing almost completely only to thrust back in again roughly. Each time he dragged out his fingers, they pressed up tightly to her front wall, sending eager, quivering trembles through her lower body and into her stomach. Ino moaned and writhed, her hands clutching desperately at the rope both holding her aloft and restraining her. It was becoming too much. Each short, rough thrust pressed against her cervix, his palm cupping her clit before dragging out against her upper wall. Each sensation was different from the last and her mind felt like it was coming undone under the onslaught of pleasure.

Shikamaru watched Ino with keen, intense eyes. Her body was like an instrument that only he knew how to play to get just the right sound. Pressing deep inside would encourage long low groans while pushing up against her upper wall would have her bordering on shrieked moans and shouts. Her clit was the one that he enjoyed touching the most. She would pant out quickly, the tempo of her breathing increasing as she neared her climax before her hips bucked wildly with her appreciative whimpering moans. She was beautiful, she sounded like an angel and she was all his…

Ino could feel herself nearing that edge and was on the verge of begging. He knew her body too well. He knew just what to do to get her to sing and wiggle eagerly. He was playing with her at that point, though. He was taking his time and dragging out her orgasm. His random pace seemed to last for hours and he didn't seem to be in any hurry for her to finish. Ino, on the other hand, was definitely in a hurry. She wanted this release more than she wanted to breathe.

"Oh!" she groaned out, his fingers pressing deep and palm cupping her clit again, "Please, please! Oh, my god! Shika-ah!"

Shikamaru just smirked, feeling her move her hips against his palm, practically begging for her release with her body alone. She was so anxious and eager. She was hardly even able to breathe as her breaths came out in eager, shallow pants. But she hadn't suffered quiet enough yet.

Ino practically screamed when he withdrew from her completely only to smack his cock roughly against her folds. Her hips surged forward in askance, more eager pleading words escaping from her lips. He ignored them, continuing to smack at her clit before prodding the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Say you're sorry," he ordered, his voice deep and authoritative and utterly sexy.

"For what?!" she shouted back, her thoughts so scattered that she couldn't even remember what she was being punished for.

"Wrong answer," he growled, withdrawing the head of his cock only to thrust his fingers back into her again deeply, eliciting another long groan.

"Say you're sorry and I'll make you cum," he ordered again, his free hand coming around to rub over her clit while his fingers pressed in as deeply as they could go, causing a flutter to quake through her inner muscles.

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered, "I'm so, so sorry! Please, I need–AH!" she wasn't even able to finish; she quaked around his fingers while her hips pressed forward in a desperate attempt to make her orgasm last longer.

She wasn't even able to recover before she felt his cock shoved roughly into her body. She screamed out at the tightness, her current scrunched up position exasperating the tension.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru shouted, "This position makes you tighter," he praised, his hands coming around her hips to grip tightly at her ass, "Hold on, Ino," he warned, before beginning a quick, savage pace, thrusting so deeply into her that it almost bordered on painful, almost.

Ino couldn't keep from screaming. Shikamaru's cock was pressing so deeply into her that she swore she saw stars bursting every time she closed her eyes. Her back was grinding up against the bark of the tree, her long hair getting tangled in the rough texture of the trunk. She knew her spine was going to be rubbed raw and she would be picking out bark from her hair during the entire trip, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that he was groaning out her name, cursing like a sailor, telling her how tight she was and how he wanted her to scream for him. She willingly obliged, quickly reaching her next climax with shuddering jerks of her inner muscles and a raw heated scream.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru shouted, feeling her quivering around his cock.

He didn't want to finish yet, he wanted to keep going. He never wanted to be outside of her delicious body, but it was physically impossible for him to last much longer. Her tightness was practically strangling his cock and her quivering muscles were coaxing him further to the edge. All at once, he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him like a vice and he couldn't stop it. He finished inside of her with a few choice curses and a shuddering jerk of his hips.

Everything around them was still; the only sounds in the forest were that of their exhausted, panting breaths. Shikamaru pressed Ino's body further into the truck of the tree while he attempted to regain his composure. After several minutes, his breathing stilled and he withdrew himself from Ino's sprawled body.

"Wow," he muttered, his legs feeling slightly weak with the strength of his orgasm, "That was something."

"–apple…" Ino muttered, her body completely slack and hanging limply from the ropes that suspended her body.

"What?" he asked, a grin passing across his lips at her exhausted, disheveled state.

"Pineapple, pineapple, pineapple!" she shouted, wiggling her body uncomfortably.

Realization dawned on Shikamaru and he reached down for the abandoned switchblade, "Oh, sorry!" he apologized, cutting her wrists free and smiling happily when they came to loop around his head over his shoulders.

Ino's whole body slumped against him limply, her legs coming to wrap around his hips weakly once they were cut free.

Shikamaru chuckled as he carried her loose body over to the entrance of the tent. It was beginning to get dark out and he was glad that he had remained steadfast about setting up camp. He was sure that once Ino got a little bit of rest she would come to appreciate it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that and, unless you have the proper equipment, please don't try that at home. How did everyone like the safe word? I thought it was funny *snickers*. If you enjoyed the chapter then please leave a kudo or a comment!
> 
> Next time on Love Conquers All: Separation can make people do some pretty irrational things, like party and get drunk to drown your loneliness. That isn't a problem so long as you don't do it too much, and you can trust the company that you are with…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to give a fair warning now: I will be heading back home in a few more weeks. When I do get back, the chapters may take a bit of time to come out. I have it all planned so when I get some free time I will definitely write and I will absolutely finish this story. Just please continue to support me.
> 
> Preface: Legal drinking age in Japan is 20.
> 
> Today on Love Conquers All: Separation can make people do some pretty irrational things, like party and get drunk to drown your loneliness. That isn't a problem so long as you don't do it too much, and you can trust the company that you are with…

Year 2 of 4, October 10th

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched dangerously next to the throbbing vein in his forehead. The sound of his phone vibrating incessantly on his desk, in his cramped, claustrophobia-inducing room, was the source of his agitation. On top of that, the fact that he hadn't slept well in weeks, he had a mid-term test coming up before the Christmas holiday, he hadn't gotten laid in months, and many, many other things that he didn't feel like thinking about at the time.

The cause of his buzzing phone happened to be his current girlfriend/future wife, who didn't understand why he couldn't just take a quick break and talk to her. She also didn't understand that if he stopped to talk to her, she would most likely talk for hours and tempt him, taking his mind away from the task that it _need_ to be focused on…

Another persistent buzz vibrated on the surface of his desk before Shikamaru finally gave in. He threw his pencil against the nearest wall and growled loudly, forgetting all about the fact that Neji was in the room opposite his.

'I swear to god; if this is her being a brat and begging me for attention I am _going_ to silence this fucking thing!' he thought, his mentality bordering on crazed.

Unlocking his screen, his frenzied, bloodshot eyes scanned the message with growing irritation.

_Shika! What are you up to?! I'm bored! I wanna play!_

With his mind made up, he silenced the phone entirely, refusing to answer her message. If he answered her, it would only make things worse!

Shikamaru tossed his cell over his shoulder, knowing it would land on the mattress directly behind him. He didn't need this distraction right now. He needed to study! With a resolute frown, he framed his face between his hands and buried his nose back within the boring pages of his text book.

* * *

Ino scowled darky at her phone, furious at the lack of response from her lover. He had been giving her inconsistent, short responses all day long and she was becoming irate. She was his girlfriend! How dare he ignore her?! She knew that he was studying, but that didn't mean he couldn't take five minutes to talk to her when she was feeling as lonely as she currently was! She missed him and she just wanted to hear the sound of his voice, that was all…

She began to pout, feeling depressed and lonely without her best friend and lover with her. Maybe she was about to be on her period or something, but she couldn't help the way her heart ached and she felt like crying every other minute!

She peeked at her phone for what felt like the thousandth time that afternoon and glared at the object as if it were the source of her depression. In all honesty, it was a substantial part of the issue. The other problem was that Shikamaru wasn't answering her!

"Ugh!" she screeched, gaining the attention of her mother.

"Ino!" Mai shouted, fed up with her daughter's attitude, "If you make one more outburst I'm going to kick you out on the street!"

Ino seethed furiously, her face flushing darkly in embarrassment and anger. This was it! This would be the last time she looked at her phone. If he hadn't responded, she would _not_ look at it again for the rest of the night and she was going to ignore _him_ the next time he texted her back!

With a sense of weariness, she peeked at her phone again to see no response…

With her mind set, Ino stood abruptly and began to riffle through her closet in search of a suitable outfit to wear for a night on the town. If he wasn't going to entertain her then she damn well was going to find something or someone who would!

* * *

Sakura didn't know how she got dragged into Ino's pity-party, but she somehow managed. The irritable blond insisted on doing nothing but talking about how much of a jerk Shikamaru was while they sat in the food court of the local mall, enjoying some DQ smoothies. She rolled her green eyes at her latest commentary before spying a group of their friends from high school.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted out, cutting off Ino's tirade, "Naruto!" she was desperate, at that point, to distract the blond and get her out of her irritating rut.

Ino frowned darkly at being interrupted before turning her gaze in the direction her pink-haired counterpart waved. She found herself smiling at the group as they gathered around the table she and Sakura occupied.

"Hey, Sakura! Ino!" Naruto greeted before pulling up a chair to the table that sat two, "What're you guys up to?"

"Oh, not much," Sakura grinned, "Being held against my will and tortured."

Ino pouted angrily, turning her gaze away to regard the other members of the group, "Hey, Choji!" she smiled, handing the remainder of her milkshake over to the heavyset man who was eyeing it like it was his long lost love.

"Thanks, Ino!" he cheered, sitting down at the table across from the two women.

"How have you been, Hinata?" Ino asked amicably, not having seen the lavender eyed girl since graduation.

"Oh, I'm doing well. How have you been, Ino?" she responded politely, accepting a chair at Choji's table after an encouraging wave from the blond female.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Kiba asked bluntly, sitting beside Hinata with little hesitation.

Ino just scowled again, choosing to ignore that question.

"Isn't he off at college?"

Ino could feel a chill run up her spine at the silken timbre of her previous boyfriend, Sai. The pale, dark eyed man brought up a chair to sit perpendicular to Ino and across from Naruto. She swallowed thickly, attempting to wrangle the butterflies fluttering in her belly while he rested his chin on the bridge of his hands and smiled at her sweetly.

Ino still thought Sai was an attractive man, but she wouldn't ever dream about going out with him again. She had her soulmate, but that didn't stop her from feeling nervous around an attractive member of the opposite sex. After all, he had said he would never have let her go if he had fallen in love with her and that was a very romantic thing to say.

"Yes, he is," Ino responded in answer to his earlier question.

"Does that mean you're on the market again?" his grin was alluring and caused Ino to blush profusely.

"Nope!" she squeaked out, leaning back in her chair, away from Sai's studious gaze.

"That's a shame," he murmured with a slight frown.

Ino decided to ignore his comments, choosing to engage Naruto in conversation, "What're all of you up to anyways?"

"Hinata's looking for an outfit or something to wear tonight," he answered with a sweet grin to the dark haired girl who proceeded to blush heatedly and stare down at her fingers.

"What's tonight?" Sakura asked before Ino could.

"We're going bar hopping," Sai chose to answer, drawing Ino's attention back to him, "It's Naruto's twentieth birthday and we want to see what he's like when he's shit-faced."

Ino grinned wickedly at the other blond, noticing his nervous expression, "I wonder what he would be like? I mean, he already has no brain-mouth filter. Would it be worse if he were drunk?"

"Can we tag along?" Sakura asked sweetly, leaning into Naruto in an attempt to get him to agree by putting him under her wiles.

He blushed heatedly. Unable to vocalize his answer, he simply nodded.

* * *

"Ino!" Sakura shouted in a reprimanding way, "Put that phone down and have a good time!"

Ino wilted slightly at the order. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't detach herself from Shikamaru like he was obviously able to do with her. She just sent him a message letting him know she was at a bar with friends in a last dich attempt to get him to acknowledge her for the day.

She wanted to make sure he knew she wouldn't sit around pinning for him forever! She was a strong, independent woman of legal drinking age and she was going to have a _blast_ with her friends and help celebrate Naruto's twentieth birthday with the rest of them!

The hyper blond had, unfortunately, managed to pick the seediest place around with the loudest DJ, apparently having heard of it from Kakashi-Sensei when they were in high school. This place spoke a lot about the older man's character. It told her that he didn't give a shit where he drank so long as the bill at the end of the night was cheap!

It was Ino's lucky night though, as it was lady's night and drinks were completely free! All that the bartender asked for was a tip based off of their various skills. With a tilt of her head, as if to say 'Shikamaru who' she gestured to the bartender, gaining his attention immediately.

"I want a fuzzy navel!" she demanded while slamming her open palm down on the bar animatedly, receiving a grin of amusement from the bartender.

Apparently he thought it was funny that she ordered such a ridiculous sounding drink with such a serious, impassioned expression, "Coming right up," he agreed, gathering together the appropriate mixture.

"And keep 'em comin'!" she added, receiving a cheer of approval from Sakura and Kiba.

Three drinks later, feeling buzzed and tipsy, Ino made her way to the bathroom, leaning heavily on Hinata who was one of the designated drivers. The lavender eyed girl was being very patient with her and Ino appreciated her kindness greatly.

"I don't know what we'd do without you, Hinata," Ino praised, attempting to redistribute her weight to put less pressure on the other girl, tipping precariously in the process.

"Whoa!" Hinata floundered, grasping Ino around the waist and settling her back against her side, "It's no problem," she assured meekly, a sweet blush passing over her cheek, "I'm just glad I get to celebrate Naruto's birthday with him."

"You love that boy sooooo much!" Ino practically shouted when they entered into the ladies room, "You should totally just tell him already!"

Hinata just squeaked in response and ushered her into the nearest stall with toilet paper. Ino blinked sluggishly before taking care of business, dragging her cell phone out of her dress pocket to send Shikamaru another nasty message while she finished.

There were two screens and Ino didn't know which one to focus on. The room around her began to spin before she mashed a few buttons and pressed at the send button four times. The icon of a PO Box came up with a little envelope sliding inside of it to symbolize the message was finally sent.

"Are you alright in there, Ino?" Hinata's meek voice came from the other end of the door.

"Oh, yeah!"

Finishing up, Ino stumbled to her feet and out the stall to wash her hands, not realizing she accidentally dialed Shikamaru's phone when she slipped her cell back into her pocket. Now freshened up, the pair made their way back out into the bar.

"Ino!" Sakura cheered, just as tipsy as her blond frienemy, "Let's play a game of pool!"

"Ok! I want Choji on my team!" she insisted, sidling up to the husky man's side with a pleading expression.

"Alright, alright," he assuaged with a grin, gathering together the scattered balls to rack them.

"Fine, then I get Hinata!" Sakura insisted loudly, flustering the timid girl.

"I'm not very good, Sakura," she insisted.

"I don't care! I want you on my team," the pink haired girl insisted, taping the butt of her pool stick on the ground in a demanding manner, "You don't wanna be my team mate?" she coaxed deceptively, attempting to guilt the younger girl.

Hinata floundered confusedly, feeling a tinge of guilt before accepting the pool cue that Ino handed to her.

"We need more to drink!" Sakura insisted, noticing Sai heading to the bar in response to her demands.

"Yes, we need more booze!" Ino concurred, gaining the attention of half of the bar.

It was really a shame when two of the women were drunker than the birthday boy. It wasn't for lack of trying. Kiba had been handing the hyper blond drink after drink only to practically knock him out cold under the influence of the substance. Apparently, Naruto became the exact opposite once intoxicated. He was no longer hyper, but sedated to the point where he was comatose.

After racking the balls, Choji broke, sending several stripes into random pockets. With this, Ino cheered and lined herself up next to a simple shot. Before she was able to take it, she felt her cue unsettled and a cold glass pressed to the back of her neck. She squeaked out in surprise and turned to notice a mischievous grin.

"Sai!" she chided with a loud giggle before leaning her hip against the pool table, inadvertently ending the call made to Shikamaru, and accepting the fruity drink.

"I aim to please," the pale man beamed, handing over the beverage.

Ino had had more than enough at this point, but she wasn't quite in her right mind to stop. Four drinks wasn't too much; she could handle it! Sakura grinned at Sai when he handed her a drink as well. There was no one there who would hurt them. Ino was surrounded by friends and people that she could rely on and she wanted to forget how lonely being away from Shikamaru made her. It would serve him right if something bad did happen to her! This is what he got for ignoring her and making her feel the way she did!

* * *

Shikamaru yawned widely, cracking his jaw in the process. After silencing his phone, the remainder of his afternoon into the evening had been blissfully uneventful. He managed to accomplish a good deal of work and was feeling rather self-satisfied. Now that he no longer had anything to keep himself busy, Shikamaru chose to hunt down his phone.

Upon unlocking the screen, his eyes widened. Nine text messages, four missed calls and three voicemails! Shikamaru sighed out in exasperation and flopped back onto his bed. This was more than a little excessive…

_Shika! Why aren't you answering my messages?_

_I know you're probably busy but I just wanna talk for a minute…_

_Jerk!_

_Answer me please…_

_I miss you…_

_Fine be like that! See if I care!_

_I'm going out._

_At the bar drinking with friends!_

_kjesrkjjhdf_

'That would be the sound of her getting shit faced…' Shikamaru sighed heavily, erasing the messages and the phone call alerts.

With a minimal amount of hesitation, he punched in his passcode to listen to the voicemails. This was going to be fun…

The first message was more than a little unexpected…

"Shika," it began with a needy moan, stirring him up and infuriating him at the same time.

'She is such a fucking tease!'

"I miss you…" she pouted, a soft hitch in her tone that made him think she was doing something very inappropriate on the other end of the line, "Please," cut off by a soft satisfied sigh, "Call me…"

How could she do this?! Seven words and she had him shuddering! A horny mass of barley twenty years old and he _craved_ her so _badly_!

If the first message was a wet dream in the making the second message was an absolute boner-killer.

"Go fuck yourself! I'm going out! Don't bother trying to call me back!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes heavenward and deleted that message instantly. She could be such a brat sometimes! The third message was a butt dial, he was sure of it, and it made him uneasy. He listened intently, hearing the sound of Ino's obviously slurred, garbled speech. He recognized Sakura's familiar voice and even Choji's. The area that she was in seemed crowded with multiple voices and loud throbbing music playing in the background. It didn't seem so bad… She was with Choji and Shikamaru trusted the heavyset guy with his life. As long as she was with him, she would be alright. On the verge of deleting the message before its end, Shikamaru's blood ran cold when he heard Ino call out a particular name before a loud bout of ridiculous girly giggling from her and Sakura.

"Sai!" he heard her call out distinctly.

She wouldn't…

Before he could hear any further implications, the message got cut off, leaving Shikamaru fidgeting in a cold sweat. His heart was clenching tightly in his chest at the smallest possibility that she was with SAI! She wouldn't do that to him would she?! No, he trusted her beyond anyone else, but he surly wouldn't put it past the pale man to force her into and inebriated state of mind so he could…

Shikamaru didn't even finish his thought, grabbing up his wallet and jacket, he hurried out the door, not caring that he wouldn't even manage to arrive back home until three in the morning.

* * *

Ino had consumed seven fruity drinks over the course of six and a half hours and was nursing her eighth over at Sakura's house. Her mood had gone from 'fuck the world, I wanna party' to 'woe is me, I'm pathetic' in no time flat.

The pink haired girl's parents were conveniently absent that night, leaving half of the occupants of Naruto's birthday bash to the after party. Unfortunately, the birthday boy hadn't made it from the bar. After realizing his ploy to see what the hyper blond would act like under the influence came to a monotonous conclusion, Kiba sobered up and took Hinata and Naruto home for the evening, leaving Sakura, Choji, Ino and Sai to continue the festivities.

Currently, Ino was moping outside on Sakura's front porch, regaling Choji with stories about Shikamaru that he already knew and some inappropriate ones that he didn't _want_ to know. The poor girl wasn't even able to sit up straight. She was slouched against Choji, talking far too loudly and broke out into short fits of tears every now and again.

Choji just smiled and nodded most of the time, concerned for the wellbeing of his best friend's girl. She hadn't done anything wrong that evening. She had simply had a little too much to drink, but Choji wasn't so trusting of a certain someone to leave Ino defenseless with only Sakura to protect her. He didn't personally have anything against Sai. He just didn't want to risk leaving Ino alone with a guy that she used to date. This same guy had shown continued signs of interest in her through the majority of the evening. Anyway, Choji believed it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Chooooji!" Ino drawled loudly, leaning more heavily against him to make certain he was paying attention to her, "Why wouldn't Shika answer me today?!"

Choji shushed her gently, smiling nervously when she glowered at him with a drunken blush on her cheeks, "I don't know; he probably had a good reason!" he supplied nervously.

"No!" Ino shouted, receiving a shushing motion from the husky man beside her again, "He just wanted to ignore me so he could study!"

Choji continued to smile awkwardly, not really knowing what to say, "Isn't he doing all of this for you though?" he asked in response, taking note of Ino's sudden silence and pensive expression.

Through her drunken haze, Ino realized the truth in Choji's words. He was right. Shikamaru was going to school to help support her in the future. He didn't _have_ to do what he was doing. He didn't _have_ to get a degree so he could get a good paying job to support their future family. He didn't _have_ to torment himself with the continued separation like he was. He could have just stayed with her, wasted his time away, and had no plan for their future at all.

Ino's face crumbled, fat tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as she hiccupped loudly. She didn't have the consciousness to hold them back and belted out a wail of sadness into the silent night.

Everything he did, he did it for her. Each action he took was one closer step to a happy future for them and she couldn't just stop being selfish and needy for once. He was probably suffering just as badly as her. He was probably just as lonely and sad and she wasn't making things any better with her pouting and antics. She was a horrible girlfriend!

"Ino!" Choji whispered imploringly, panicking at her sudden bout of tears, "Calm down; it's alright! I know he cares about you! He would do anything for you!"

That only served to make her cry harder. She felt so awful at that moment. Her heart ached for her lover and her stomach churned ominously…

"What's going on?"

Choji turned to acknowledge Sai when the pale man exited out of the house. His expression was genuinely concerned as he came to kneel behind Ino and rub her back soothingly. The guy really wasn't bad, but Shikamaru surely wouldn't like it if he saw this, Choji was certain.

"She's alright," Choji assured, "She just misses Shikamaru," hopefully his words would put-off the other man.

Undaunted by the statement, Sai continued to rub at Ino's back kindly, ignoring the apprehensive expression Choji sent his way.

Ino's wailing ended abruptly, her stomach continuing to churn. With quick, hasty movements she lunged for the railing framing Sakura's front porch. Lacking any sense of hesitation or concern, she proceeded to empty out her stomach over Mrs. Haruno's rose bushes…

Choji cringed away while Sai ventured forward to hold back her hair as she continued to heave over the bushes.

Ino felt miserable. Her heart ached along with her head, already beginning to feel the start of her inevitable hangover. Not only did she physically feel terrible, but she also felt like an emotional imbecile. Realization dawned on her that Shikamaru was probably upset with her after all of those awful messages she sent him. She would be lucky if he ever wanted to speak with her again, let alone be near her.

Nothing that anyone did would ever make her feel better at that point. All she wanted to do was see Shikamaru and that wouldn't be happening until Christmas. Why did being separated from him have to hurt _this_ much?

Once her stomach was emptied and after having sobered up minimally, Ino began to cry once again, this time more quietly. Her body shook with silent sobs. She missed him so much…

"I can take it from here," an irritated, possessive grumble.

Her mind was playing tricks on her. She could have sworn that she just heard her lover. The hands that rubbed soothingly at her back left her, making Ino feel abandoned. They had comforted her, but they didn't make her feel any better; they didn't make her happy. Only Shikamaru could make her feel happy. Those hands were replaced by a firm grip, urging her to sit up straight so a pair of concerned chocolate brown eyes could gaze into hers.

"Shika?" she whispered softly, covering her mouth with her hand embarrassedly.

Shikamaru breathed out a loud sigh of relief while wrapping Ino in his tight embrace. She was alright, Sai hadn't done anything to her and she was fine, if a little wasted and smelling of puke.

Ino clenched her eyes shut tightly against the surge of emotions that took over. She was on the verge of tears once more when Shikamaru squeezed her so tightly she could hardly breathe. This was the most incredible sensation in the world and she had missed it so much.

"I missed you," she whispered miserably into his ear, sobbing quietly against his shoulder.

"I know," he murmured into her hair, leaning back to kiss her forehead.

"This is so hard," she hiccupped, "I'm sorry; I'll stop being such a brat. I'm sorry; I just miss you so much."

He shushed her quietly, his lips pulling into a smile against her forehead, "I know. I love you."

Ino whimpered softly, clutching the back of Shikamaru's shirt with all of her might. This was what happiness felt like. This was her paradise, being wrapped in the arms of her soul mate. She never wanted it to end.

'Please stay with me,' she thought desperately; even then knowing that she was being an unreasonable brat.

"Please stay with me as long as you can. This is enough. I can bear this. I can do this if it means I get to have you with me for the rest of my life after. Just don't let me go for now, please…"

Shikamaru could feel his throat closing up tightly and grit his jaw against his own tears. Her words were so sweet and utterly sincere. She wanted to be with him forever and was willing to go through all of the pain and loss for as long as it took just to be with him. She loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Ok," he forced out around the lump in his throat, "Let's get you home, alright?" he suggested, "Then we can cuddle," he added in a soft whisper so the other men present weren't able to hear him.

She giggled around her tears, drawing back to look him in the eyes. She sniffled cutely and wanted so desperately to kiss him, but didn't dare. With a silent nod they bid goodbye to their friends and headed off to Shikamaru's rental car. Ino took it in with a sense of trepidation.

"How much is this going to cost us?" she asked, conscious of their savings even half sober.

"Enough," Shikamaru muttered cryptically, giving her a chiding expression before putting the vehicle into drive and making the short trip from Sakura's house to Ino's.

"I'm sorry," Ino apologized sadly before a thought came to her, "How did you know where I was?"

"Choji," Shikamaru answered simply, beginning to feel exhausted from the long trip after his initial anxiety was assuaged.

"Oh," she breathed out, having enough sense to feel embarrassed.

"Next time you wanna get drunk," Shikamaru began, glancing over to her disapprovingly, "Don't!"

Ino winced as if she were a rebuked puppy, pouting over to him with large eyes. She would turn the water-works back on if it would just get him to forgive her and make this whole awful night stop.

"Don't even attempt that," he growled irritably, pulling into Ino's driveway and exiting the car, "You know why I'm pissed," he added after dragging her out of the car and to the front door.

Ino continued to pout cutely, shuffling around in the pockets of her dress for her house key. After several attempts to put the key in the lock and failing miserably, Shikamaru took charge. He shushed her unnecessarily once the door opened and ushered her up to her room as quietly as possible.

So far so good. It was so late in the evening that Shikamaru would be amazed if her parents even woke up. He hurried her along to bed, helping her brush her teeth and through a soothing shower. He was too tired and she was still too tipsy for him to want to take advantage of her. After forcing her to down a couple of Advil and two glasses of water he finally curled up in bed with her. By that time, it was three thirty on Saturday morning.

Shikamaru smile happily as Ino cuddled up to his side, her thigh draped casually across his own in a sign of unconscious possessiveness. In no time at all, she was passed out cold, snoring faintly into Shikamaru's ear.

He shook his head with a bemused smile, pressing his lips to her forehead again while murmuring out into the darkness, "The things I do for you, Ino," before drifting off into sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I think it expressed the hardships they are going through pretty well. Next chapter will be happier.
> 
> Next time on Love Conquers All: It's Christmas and what better time of year than Christmas and New Years to talk about the future. Where are they going to end up living? Will they have a large or a small wedding ceremony? How many babies do they want to have? How many do they think they can handle…?


End file.
